How To Find Your Prince Charming
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia is just your typical rich, popular, spoiled brat who has a perfect life. All she is missing is just her prince charming. When her father assigned a handsome young man in her age to be her bodyguard, tutor, and butler at the same time, it's just fate for him to be her prince charming right? Previously titled "One Step Away From A Perfect Life"


**A/N: **Please don't kill me. :P

**Summary: **AU: Lucy Heartfilia is just your typical rich, popular, spoiled brat who has a perfect life. All she is missing is just her prince charming. When her father assigned a handsome young man in her age to be her bodyguard, tutor, and butler at the same time, it's just fate for him to be her prince charming right?

A fifteen-year-old blonde with chocolate brown eyes hummed happily as she entered her large walk-in-closet. There was a massive variety of clothes of all kind, and it was really a wonder how the blonde was able to remember all of her clothes. She decided to go with a hot-pink tank top, a black vest, and shorts. Lucy Heartilia's chocolate brown eyes gleamed excitedly when she took notice of her new branded black purse and immediately reached for it. As she stood in front of her full-length mirror, she nodded approvingly at her outfit.

True, Lucy Heartfilia could be classified as a bit of a diva with her amount of clothes, except, she would also be classified as a bookworm, seeming she had a library of her own. Or perhaps, something even better to describe her was a spoiled brat?

Because looking at how much she owned... she was practically rich.

.

.

Well duh. Exceedingly rich at that. Perhaps branded as one of the most richest person in Fiore.

You wouldn't call someone who owned a huge "house" or maybe best referred as a freaking **mansion **that has 2 pools, rooms in such an unbelievable amount, a freaking huge flat TV that was numbers-people-would-not-believe-inch, 2 grand pianos, a library (Even bigger than Lucy's personal one, twice the size), a gaming room, and anything other facilities that people would definitely **love **to have poor would you? You've got to be blind. Or have no common sense at all. Now that's a reason that would make sense.

Enough with this sarcastic humor, as we see our blonde protagonist with her 3-inch heels clicking at every step she made, she stopped in front of a huge, wooden mahogany door, which led to her father's office.

Now, don't expect a clichéd story where she was a rich girl who wished that she could have freedom, instead of being locked up in this huge mansion. We've heard it for how many times? Too much to count.

Lucy Heartfilia, as mentioned before is your typical spoiled brat, or perhaps, as she refers to herself, a pampered-young-lady who was just a bit spoiled. Now, let's just see how Lucy Heartfilia is in your own perspective.

"Papa~ you called me?" The young lady sang as she knocked on the wooden door lightly. Hearing the mumbled words 'come in', she opened the door and entered slowly to the well-furnished room.

Let us just skip the details of the room, just that a figure was sitting on the black leather chair, with a wooden desk and a laptop placed on it. The room was practically a library as well, seeming at how many books were placed on the wooden bookshelves, and yes, I said **bookshelves**. Let's just say that the bookworm trait is really a genetic of the Heartfilias. Even her beautiful mother who still looks like 20-which-she-hopes-to-look-like-that-as-well-when-she-is-in-her-late-thirties is a bookworm herself. No joke.

"Lucy, I was expecting you to come in 5 minutes? Not half an hour?" The man raised an eyebrow questioningly; demanding an explanation as both of his arms was folded and placed on the wooden desk.

"Sorry papa," She smiled sheepishly, scratching her hair awkwardly, not bothering that cold aura he held, "I lost track of time-"

"Choosing your outfit?" He interrupted swiftly, his stoic expression changed into a smirk and the cold aura disappeared almost instantly.

"You got me there," Lucy laughed easily as she walked closer towards her father, "Well, it's quite obvious, seeming I've done that for almost how many times was it again?"

"A hundred and four times, with now becoming a hundred an five," He grinned, seeing how shock was written all over his beloved daughter's face.

She gawked at him for a moment, before deciding to speak, "What the? P-papa! You actually counted?"

"I can't help it, it's just another material I need to see that shocked face of yours," He chuckled, enjoying his daughter's horrified expression.

"You have more than that?" She blurted out, her expression changed into a pouting one, "Mou~ Papa! Stop bullying me!" Lucy huffed, "If you keep on doing that, I'll tell mama!"

Jude Heartfilia's expression turned into a horrified one, "Oh now you wouldn't," He glared at his beloved daughter playfully.

"Oh yes I will~" Lucy stuck out her tongue teasingly, as a huge grin made to her face.

A soft giggle that sounds like jingling bells was then heard, "Dear, stop bullying Lucy."

A pretty blonde woman with gentle chocolate brown eyes, wearing a simple white dress made her way towards the duo, an elegant aura surrounded her.

Jude groaned, placing a hand on his face, or as we call the term as face-palming, quite obvious ain't it?

"I am not Layla, I was just teasing!"

Her gentle brown eyes sparkled a mischievous glint, "Well Lucy told me otherwise."

"You go mama!" Lucy cheered in victory as she saw her father slump in defeat. The older blonde woman chuckled looking at her daughter and dear husband.

"Well, shouldn't you be telling Lucy something dear? Seeming we had made an agreement?"

This immediately caught Lucy and Jude's attention. Recovering from his slumped state, Jude cleared his throat in a business-like manner, "Of course, I almost forgot."

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows at his serious tone, immediately knowing that it was going to be a very serious matter.

"Lucy," He began uneasily, and stopped.

Layla Hearfilia sighed, as she continued her husband's words, "Well, your father and I had made an agreement that you should have someone to protect you. We are worried for your safety."

Lucy nodded, sighing in relief that the matter wasn't as serious as she expected, "Got it, but why is Papa so uneasy? It's not such a big deal is it?"

"Well," Layla sighed, "It seems we had a mistake, and didn't read the agreement carefully."

"What?" Lucy started becoming anxious, was it that bad? "So, what is it?"

Her father recovered his composure, and he looked into her straight into her eyes, and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Lucy, he's going to be your tutor, butler, and bodyguard at the same time."

She gawked, choked, before recovering her composure. What the hell? All three at once? Why did she need a tutor? She was smart enough right? RIGHT? A straight A+ meant she didn't need a tutor right? And a butler? That sounds lovely, but she wasn't THAT spoiled was she? She can take care of herself right? RIGHT?

"Calm down Lucy," Her mother smiled widely, before whispering to her daughter, "I've seen him, and his looks are not that bad."

At the words 'good-looking', she perked up slightly, before breaking out into a big sly grin. If her mother said he was 'not that bad', he was probably very handsome.

"So," Jude Heartfilia coughed purposely, "As I was saying, Gray Fullbuster will be your butler, tutor, and bodyguard. You may come in now."

A raven-haired handsome young man, probably the same age as her, with cool black eyes entered the room with a black tux. His hands were in his pockets and he seemed to be laid-back.

All Lucy could do was blush and gawk at him. He was... way hotter than she imagined him to be.

With one hand in front of his chest, he bowed respectfully, "Gray Fullbuster, at your service."

Lucy couldn't react at all, it was the first time she felt this feeling. But she **definitely** was going to make him her future boyfriend. She inwardly smirked.

_You're going to fall for me Gray Fullbuster. I guarantee. _

**A/N: **Yeah, so. When will I start writing the new chapter of LATF? Why am I such an irresponsible author? Ugh, this was the story I was talking about. Just an experiment, and won't receive that much update. I just thought about it, and wrote it down. I suck at writing long chapters, so yeah.

_Now, don't expect a clichéd story where she was a rich girl who wished that she could have freedom, instead of being locked up in this huge mansion. We've heard it for how many times? Too much to count. _

No, I didn't mean that. I'm sure a lot of authors who have those stories will feel offended, so I wanted to apologize to you all. Come on! I also had a story like that too! I just want Lucy to be something like a spoiled brat, just a new idea. Tehee~ Ehh, it sucks, I know. But well.. I'd like to tell every reader that I'm not dead yet! Just that school is making me very busy. :(

That's right, it's just something new. I hope it's alright. :D

Ps. Oh, and the chapters will be the length of a drabble probably? Or maybe around 1000 words. :) And I might be able to respond to everyone's review when I update some stories (When will it happen? Ughhh..) ONCE AGAIN, IT WILL NOT RECEIVE MUCH OF AN UPDATE. I will be focusing on LATF right now!


End file.
